Harlot of Highgarden
by Useless-Bankai
Summary: With their sham of a Marriage going about as smoothly as could be expected, Margery's dear husband asks her for an unexpected favor.
1. Unhappily Ever After

**I do not own ASOIAF. This is a joke story, that will contain smut, and is mainly written by me for fun. It shall be update at least once a month, likely more often, but I make zero promises.**

Her Wedding was one of the most beautiful the realm had ever seen. It was not every day the King's brother and the maiden daughter of one of the realm's most powerful lords got married. The entire affair was a splendid mix of class and extravagance. The jealous look on Cersei Lannister's face was icing on the proverbial cake.

Even so, her marriage was a sham, and she knew long before the wedding it would be an unhappy arrangement albeit a beneficial one. It was good in a way, her husband being a pillow biter allowed her to have her freedom. She was allowed to have her share of squires and guardsmen warm her bed at night, and her handsome husband received her equally dashing brother. It was a fair trade.

Even so, she still couldn't help but cry on her wedding night, when her husband disappeared to sleep with her brother when they were supposed to be in bed together. Margery, ever the dutiful wife, covered for her husband. It was with tears in her eye Margaery cut her thigh with a kitchen knife, spilling her "maidens blood" on pristine white sheets She even faked cries of ecstasy, using her hand to simulate her husband and screaming to the heavens for all the perverts listening at the door.

Since that night, Margaery rarely spent any time with Renly if she could avoid it. On occasion, some godforsaken feast or tourney would force the two of them to endure one another's company. She could smile on his arm well enough, laugh at his sad attempts at humor, and even flirt with Renly when forced. They were the perfect couple to all the socialites who loved to gossip about their betters, and the only handful of people knew how unhappy their marriage was. In truth, Margaery's only grain of satisfaction from the situation came from a rather unfortunate reality. Every single couple in King's landing hated one another.

Robert and Cersei would kill one another at some point, she was sure of it. Margery's mother and father never talked to one another and only conversed when it was to boast about their happiness publically.

The Starks were well, and happy together, but the Starks were an anomaly in King's Landing anyway, never quite fitting in despite their defacto status as one of the most influential families in the seven kingdoms.

Still, it went without saying that she and Renly had a distant marriage, one in which they were fine seeing each other once every other week.

So it was a genuine surprise to wake up and discover her husband was looking for her. A servant informed Margaery that her husband was looking for her in the morning, which was a tad bit strange not in the least because she believed her husband did not know where her bedroom was. They would have shared a bedroom, but Margery imagined waking up next to her brother would make breakfast slightly awkward.

She made her way to her husband's Solar, wearing an ivy green dress of myrish silk embroidered with golden roses and grapevines. It left her shoulders bare and displayed an ample amount of cleavage that would tempt most men to dishonor. She loved such dresses, as it would make Cersei all too aware of her age, make Sansa gush at its intricate design, and make Catelyn Tully want to give her another motherly talk. On one occasion, she even wore a dress which made Eddard Stark offer her a cloak to preserve her modesty.

She truly adored that noble family on occasions.

The Servant opened the door for, and bowed, as Margery made her way in, she offered a sweet smile to the servant, knowing any little form of kindness she showed would only help cultivate the image she had so desperately sculpted for herself.

"Husband!" Margery gushed at him as soon as she arrived in his solar, Renly, impeccably dressed in a green doublet with a gold stag gave her an equally false smile.

"Wife!" Renly rose to his feet and opened his arms for a hug as if that's how it was customary to greet one another, as they hugged, and he patted her awkwardly on the back, she spotted Loras in the corner who gave her a toothy smile. "I'm glad you're here, I was just discussing today's festivities with Loras. "

Which more than likely involved wine, oil, and more than one prostitute. "Oh don't tell me, I do ever love surprises," she responded sweetly gazing into his blue eyes with her brown ones. Then the servant closed the door, and they jumped apart as if the other had greyscale."What do you want?" She asked, her patience running thin, knowing that Renly wanted her here even less than she wanted to be here.

"I've been thinking," Renly began, he wasn't exuding his usual confidence. If anything he seemed nervous, even with Loras who did look quite dashing in a blue doublet embroidered with a half dozen flowers on either of his arms. She briefly wondered which of them had a higher clothing budget, before realizing that it was undoubtedly Loras. She remembered he used to wear a different outfit for every meal of the day when he was younger.

"Yes?" Margery eyed her brother and husband wearily, dreading whatever nonsense that would come from her husband's mouth.

"Is it essential that we lay together?" Renly looked at her and Loras quickly, before stepping back, content to let the two siblings debate the issue. Loras always did hate to share his toys.

"You need an heir, and unless Loras can conceive, we, unfortunately, must do our duty." To both their credit, Renly and Loras did look slightly guilty, but only slightly. "That is unless you want the court whispering about your pretty young wife, and wondering why she remains without a child." The court would think her barren, and for a noble lady such as herself, that was indeed a death sentence.

"I've thought of that," Renly said after a moment, "I've been trying to think of a solution for quite some time." Margery did not know whether or not she should be offended by such a statement. "It was my brother who gave me the solution I so desperately craved. You see, I need a Baratheon heir, no one said it had to be my child."

"I beg your pardon?" She did not like this line of thought, and as she put two and two together, she was not happy with what her husband was going to ask of her.

"It's simple!" Renly clapped his hands together enthusiastically, "We need not lay together, Robert and Stannis, even Edric Storm at Storm's End could each provide you with a Baratheon son. You and I need not ever touch one another; it's a perfect solution!"

"You want me to cheat on you to provide you with a bastard heir?" Margery asked incredulously, not fully believing the idiocy of this plan. She wondered how Loras could love such a fool, or worse, how could she be married to one? He was asking her to sleep with one of his brothers. The idea of seducing Stannis was laughable in itself, Margaery would have a greater chance of success if she tried to sleep her way through the entire Kingsguard, which in truth could be quite easy depending on the truthfulness of some of the rumors she heard. Edric Storm was in Storm's End, and bringing a bastard to court would raise too many questions, and likely piss off Cersei, as fun as that would be. Tommen was too young, and she was not one to rob the cradle. Which left only two real option available to her. "I'm not fucking Robert or Joffrey."

The idea of sleeping with Robert made her feel sick, the fat drunk who always smelled of piss and cheese. She would rather become a silent sister. Then there was the idea of seducing Joffrey, how would she even go about such a task, murdering kittens in her smallclothes?

"I'm not asking you to marry anyone," Renly explained, weirdly forgetting that he planned for the two of them to marry a few short months ago, "I'm simply asking you to bed one of them, it only needs to happen once."

"You mean to cheat on you and have a bastard you can raise as your own; meanwhile the entire court laughs in your face?" perhaps she should be more outraged, but in all honesty, this wasn't that surprising. Annoying and humiliating beyond all comprehension, yes, but hardly surprising.

"No one will know it's a bastard, Robert won't brag about bedding you, at least not in public. And Joffrey doesn't have any friends, so we're safe. Besides, it's better to have rumors of you having a bastard around then for you to remain without a child." Renly explained. "Besides, you understood our marriage would be a lie from the beginning."

That was true; she even insisted on the marriage when she knew it would be a lie. She wanted her freedom, and traditional marriage would not give her that. Besides, her only other options were Joffrey, a mad cunt, Tyrion, an alcoholic dwarf, Trystane, a Dornish, Edmure Tully, a floppy fish, and Robb Stark. Robb was arguably her best option, but she would have to move North to be with was her only choice, but he was still her choice.

She bit her lip, trying to think before sighing in defeat. "Ok, I will think about it for some time. If there truly is no other option, I'll bed Robert." Joffrey was not an option, not after the incident with the Rabbits.

"I knew you would see it my way, and if it makes you feel better if half of what Cersei says is even remotely true, your time with Robert will go by without you feeling a single thing." Renly smiled and poured her a glass of Dornish Red, which she happily took.

She imagined it wouldn't be too bad; bedding Robert would be easy. At the next feast she would merely have to whisper in his ear, ask for a quick shag in a broom closet, and then she would never have to talk to him again.

Bedding a fat drunk who cared little for her pleasure, and for the good of the realm, she felt like Cersei, and that realization alone made her reach for more Wine.

….

 **Okay, couple things. Jon Arryn died of natural causes due to his advanced age, Eddard Stark still became the hand of the King, but it was a few years later. Which means that Robb Stark was old enough to rule the North by himself, and both Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully are in the Capital with Bran, Rickon, and their two daughters. Jon Snow is also still in Winterfell, never having Joined the Night's Watch.**

 **Margery married Renly after a couple of Years as he was the best available option. Joffrey is not betrothed to Sansa in this timeline, their betrothal was broken after Ned Stark realized Joffrey was mad, instead, Sansa is betrothed to Willas, and Myrcella is betrothed to Robb Stark. Margery and Renlys marriage is a sham, and they don't even consider each other as friends at this point. Renly relationship with Loras has put tremendous pressure on what was an already pretty fragile marriage. Renly asking Margery to ho herself out so Renly can have a heir, pretty much pushed whatever friendship they had out the window(Just like Bran Stark, who incidentally did not get pushed out a window in this universe).**

 **Ages:**

 **Robert 41**

 **Eddard 40**

 **Catelyn: 38**

 **Cersei: 36**

 **Renly: 27**

 **Margaery: 21**

 **Robb 20**

 **joffrey 19**

 **Sansa 17**

 **Myrcella 16**


	2. Friends in High Places

**I do not own ASOIAF**

 **The opening of this Chapter contains Lemon; you can skip it if you want. It is essentially Margery sleeping with Robert; I'll mark the section when it's over.**

 **Warning, Robert is a borderline rapist.**

It took even less effort than she thought it would, then again, seducing a man like Robert was child's play to any women who has flowered. It took nothing more than a wink and a false smile, and then the disappointing King was happy to lead her to his private chambers. It was far more difficult assuring Cersei would never find out about this little affair, it was fortunate that the Queen did not care a great deal about her husband or things would have been far more difficult.

Once inside the chambers, Margaery sat on the edge of Robert's bed, a glass of Dornish red in her hand as she watched her king disrobe.

Robert stood before her, proud and tall. He was fat, far more substantial than Margery was expecting. It seemed that his well-tailored clothes did much to hide his girth, and before her there was no sign of the legendary warrior he once was. Only a fat man with a hairy chest and large belly. His cock was thick and hard, with a purpling head and coarse black hair that covered his balls. She had seen Renly's, and could not help but make a comparison. Robert's was thicker and perhaps longer than her husband, but it was still not big enough to be considered impressive.

"Strip," The King ordered, stepping closer to Margaery. She felt a knot of fear coil in the pit of her stomach as he approached. Robert stank of wine and cheese, but it was far too late to have reservations. She pulled on her dress, baring her full apple-sized breast to the world. They jiggled as Margaery pulled the dress down her pale thighs. Revealing her sex to the fat king, as she chose to forego smallclothes on this occasion. A thin pink cleft, moist and warm to the touch, topped with a brown trim curtain. She left on her stockings, as she felt they added to her appearance and charm.

The King approached her and squatted down, spreading her legs so he could gaze between her legs. "A pretty pink cunt, a bit hairy for my taste, however," The king remarked, transfixed sticking a thick finger into her tight sex. She let out a surprised gasp, and the King looked up approvingly" and a tight one at that. I doubt Renly knows what to do with you." he gave her a lecherous grin, and she gave a hesitant smile.

"Do you know what to do with me, your grace?" Margery asked the king with a smile. She reached down, her hand wrapping around his manhood. She stroked him gently, rubbing his head with her thumb as precum began to leag from his shaft.

"Enough games girl," The King spoke standing to his full monstrous height, a head taller than most men. Grasping her legs, the king anchored the rose of Highgardens legs around him. His thick cock lay on her navel, the purpling tip dripping on her stomach.

"Your Grace," Margery stammered out, a look of concern on her face as she glanced up at the drunk man before. He thrust into her without warning. The entirety of his length slipping inside her, stretching her out to accommodate the man. She was far to dry for him, and she gasped in pain more than pleasure as he slid into her. The King paused after he entered her, looked at the tears dotting the corner of her eyes, and sighed. He flipped Margery over. Pressing her head into the featherbed, muffling her cries as he thrust in and out of her tight sex.

Robert Baratheon was a shade of his past self, a fat man rutting atop her with little care for her pleasure. Grasping her hips, he slammed into her with all his might, rattling the headboard and sending a jolt of pain up Margery's spine.

Impossibly strong as he was, Margery could do little but wait out the Kings tender ministrations. It had ended soon after, the king content to finish the business and move on to the next whore at his earliest convenience. With a final thrust, the King filled her with his seed, her belly filling and the kings thrusting ceased, and the death grip he held on her hips loosened. The King pulled his deflated prick from his brother's wife, the flaccid cock dangling from the king like a demented cowbell. His seed trickled down her thighs into the feather bed below, as Margery didn't move, her ass sore and red from fucking the fat man she called king.

She bit her lip as Robert rolled off her, realizing that her plan had worked, but it brought her little happiness. She would have the bastard she needed, and gods be willing, his seed would take. She couldn't help but sob quietly, and Robert patted her on the back awkwardly, muttering something incoherent. Crying softly to herself, covered in his seed and his shame. The king dressed without a word and walked out her chamber doors like he was never there, to begin with.

 **End Lemon**

"Sister, are you well?" Sansa asked with a smile, halting her embroidery to look at her friend. The red-headed girl put a delicate hand on Margery's shoulder and smiled showing her pretty white teeth. "You've been staring off into space all day, should I fetch a Maester?" Her face scrunched up in concert, and she reached to feel Margery's forehead, but the rose of Highgarden quickly batted away her hand.

"I'm fine dearest sister," Margery replied, ignoring the pain she felt from her time with the King. She had bruises in more than one place, and it hurt to sit down, although she kept the pain from her face. "My mind is elsewhere today, forgive me." Whose mind wouldn't be in disarray after sleepings with a man for duty, especially when it ended up feeling more like a rape. Whatever love she had held for her husband had vanished, and the joy she once felt at being in King's landing left with it. Well, that was not entirely true, she still had her sister to bring her joy.

Sansa had been insistent on calling Margery sister and spending time with her ever since she had first moved to King's Landing, likely seeing Margaery as the sister Sansa she had always dreamed of. From her time in Highgarden, Margaery would expect most girls to be doing so to gain favor with her father the Master of Ships and Warden of the South. However, Sansa was genuinely that innocent, and that friendly. Besides, Sansa's father had far more influence in King's Landing then Mace Tyrell could ever hope to achieve

When Margaery had first moved to King's Landing with her foolish father and complacent husband, she was friendless and alone. Cersei despised her very existence, Myrcella did not trust her, and the highborn of King's Landing were nothing more than fools and puppets. It was Margaery's grandmother who saved her from insanity by being her only source of companionship. Meanwhile, Margaery kept herself by feeding the poor and building a reputation that would prove meaningless. Married to a man who was 4th in line and seemed content to embarrass her before highborn and lowborn alike. Life was depressingly lonely until she had met Sansa.

The eldest daughter of the Hand of the king, a sweet girl who was neither foolish or greedy, a rare winter rose in a land of vipers. Sansa was a vibrant, beautiful girl who had her night filled with songs and stories, she was a bit naive, but her genuine kindness made up for it in many ways. Margaery and Sansa spent their days together, enjoying one another's company and acting like the girls they once were. They did one another's hair and gossiped like cretins, even evenings spent reading or stealing sweets from the kitchens.

They were sisters by choice, and once Sansa officially married will, the would be sisters by law as well.

The idea made her happy; the Starks had become a second family of sorts. Margery would have tea with Catelyn, play games with Bran and Arya, even discuss court life with the grim Eddard Stark. She had become closer to the Starks then she had her own family, probably due to her falling out with Loras and the absence of Garlan and Willas.

"I do believe you need some fresh air," and Sansa gave her that dazzling smile that would make men weak in the knees, not that the Stark girl knew she was the most beautiful creature in the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa put down her embroidery, featuring a Direwolf slumbering on a bed of golden roses. Locking her arm with Margaery, Sansa led them from the Tower of the hand to the Red Keep proper.

They passed slimy Petyr Baelish, who stared at Sansa with unconcealed desire, fortunately, or unfortunately, Sansa was too innocent to understand what Petyr's gaze met. Regardless, Margery dragged her in different direction as soon as they spotted the mockingbird.

They found lady Catelyn having a tense conversation with Cersei, both women armed with icy courtesy as they spoke of Robb and Myrcella incoming marriage.

"Look, Mother and the Queen," Sansa spoke in a voice that showed how much she idolized the Queen, which was to a frankly insufferable degree for a woman who was seven and ten. "Lets greet them!"

No, Sansa! Damn your innocence! Margery felt herself get pulled along, and widened her eyes in mild panic. After what she did, the last thing Margaery wanted was to converse with Cersei Lannister.

"Mother, Your Grace," Sansa curtsied before the Queen, the picture of civility, her presence seemed to disrupt whatever argument was going forth between the two. Margery quickly copied Sansa's movements, and plastered on her own fake smile and recited her a greeting.

Unlike Sansa, Margaery friendly attitude was about as legitimate as her marriage. Then again, Margaery did feel a certain kinship with Cersei now and could better understand the women's unhappiness. It did not excuse Cersei for being a bitch of course.

Lady Catelyn smiled at her daughter, and surprisingly enough, Cersei smiled at Sansa too, although she gave a hateful glance in Margery's direction.

"Sansa," The Queen spoke, her golden hair shining in the torchlight, "I was just discussing Myrcella's marriage with your brother with Lady Catelyn."

"I am so looking forward to us all being family," Sansa said, being the only person who could say that to a Lannister without lying.

"As am I, but me and your mother were having a disagreement, I believe that your brother Robert," Robb, Margaery mentally corrected the Queen, " should stay in King's landing for a time after the wedding, that way Myrcella can get adjusted to her new life with her new husband."

"Oh, Robb would love it here, I'm sure he would be happy to spend time in King's Landing, and I know father and the King would love to have him here."

Gods Damn it, Sansa. Margery glanced over to Lady Catelyn, who looked is she could strangle her eldest daughter, Sansa's smile faltered at her mother's anger, seemingly unaware of her mistake.

"I suppose it's decided then," Cersei smiled victoriously, "Your brother will stay in King's Landing after the wedding."

If looks could kill, Cersei would have been dead, not by lady Catelyn per say, just by everyone else who has ever had the displeasure of meeting such a vile women, except sweet all too innocent Sansa, curse that girl.

"I will talk to My Lord Husband as soon as possible My Queen, but he is quite busy ruling the realm at the moment," Catelyn responded, a petty jab, but the Queens faces soured nonetheless.

"I imagine he is quite busy, and Lord Stark is such an able servant." With that remark, Catelyn's face turned to stone.

"He is quite good at his job," Margery commented, not wanting to be anywhere near two angry women in what amounted to a dick measuring contest.

Besides, like his eldest daughter, it was quite challenging to hate Eddard Stark. The man was just too noble and genuine, he was a bit depressing and far too serious, but he never did much to aggravate anyone. Margaery doubted even Cersei hated Eddard Stark; it was far more likely she just found the man annoying.

"Regardless, Me and Sansa must depart," She bowed, and a confused, Sansa followed suit before they rushed far away from the angry women. They made their way to the Godswood and sat beneath the trees as they always did.

They talked and giggled, they spoke of Margery's Marriage with Renly, and Sansa's Marriage to Willas. In a few short months, they would be sisters.

"I can't wait for Robb to arrive, do you think he would want a duel wedding, we could do it at the Great Sept!" Sansa suggested, the idea apparently feeling her with enthusiasm, and Margery already knew that she would bring up the idea to her father and mother later on. Although Margery personally doubted Cersei would allow it, Sansa would almost certainly outshine Myrcella and that could not be allowed.

"I have been thinking as well Sansa, one you and Willas are married, I was wondering if I could accompany you two back to Highgarden. For a time, to see to it that my sister is well adjusted to married life." Margaery suggested.

"Really," Sansa beamed, and her arms wrapped around Margaery, bringing the girl into a close hug. " I would love nothing more, but would you mind coming with us to Winterfell first, I was hoping to show Willas the area before we married, he said he was interested in visiting."

Margery was surprised she wasn't aware of this, but she supposed Sansa might have told her, her mind might have been merely preoccupied with other things. " Then I will accompany you to Winterfell as well, it seems only right." it also meant more time away from her husband, which was always good news.

They began to speak in hushed whispers soon after, discussing life and all of its joys and sorrows. It was only hours later they found themselves interrupted by a Stark guardsman.

"Jory," Sansa smiled at the man " I'm sorry I was just discussing things with Margaery, she seemed in desperate need of fresh air. Tell father I will be back soon, and that I'm sorry for worrying him." Genuinely apologetic to the Guardsman, Sansa rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Lady Stark," Jory bowed his head in respect, " I am not here for you, your father wishes to speak with lady Tyrell."

* * *

 **Do tell me what you think.**


	3. Unfortunate Truth

**I do not own anything in relation to ASOIAF**

 **Thank you to anyone who Follows, Favorites, or Reviews.**

* * *

Margaery Tyrell would describe Eddard Stark as competent if someone asked, then play ignorance like any good wife would when asked about one of the most influential men in the Seven Kingdoms. It was only in private she would confess to liking the man, and just in the company of her grandmother or Sansa would she admit to admiring him. Margaery never knew men could be loyal to their wives or love their daughters. Margery's father was kind enough to her, but she was seen more like a prized horse for most her life rather than a beloved child. Catelyn Stark was lucky, Mace Tyrell made no effort to shame his wife like Robert Baratheon, but he still had a few mistresses. Lord Stark had none, and despite his bastard in Winterfell and stern appearance, he showered his wife with affection whenever they were together.

For all of her admiration of Eddard Stark, they had few conversations in the past and had no reason to talk as far as she was aware. It could mean nothing good, although she imagined it was an issue which involved Renly. Ser Rodrick was of little help, as he was not very helpful when pressed.

"So is there a reason lord Stark has called upon me," Margaery would ask, only to be given an overly polite rebuttal or complete silence as a response. Lord Stark's sworn shield seemed content to ignore her and stare ahead. Even so, the man radiated a palpable hatred that worried her; she had done nothing to offend the man as far as she could recall.

Usually, when men treated her with such ill-concealed disgust, it was due to them having a similar lifestyle to her husband. However, the servants whispered as she passed them by, and that indicated one of two things. First, that her husband made a critical mistake, or two, she had made a crucial mistake. It was possible that her father had also made a mistake, but no one would be overly surprised.

They arrived without fanfare, the guards outside Lord Stark's door parted for them, and Ser Rodrik only knocked on the heavy wooden door before opening it. He did not accompany her in, nor did he offer any words of encouragement. She smiled at the man as she passed but he ignored her in favor of turning his head to avoid meeting her eyes.

Curious.

"Lord Stark," She greeted with a soft smile as she entered, the dark-haired man appeared tired. Bags under his eyes and a ruffled doublet indicated he had spent many long hours in this room. No doubt he was struggling to keep the kingdom financially stable as their king pissed away all the gold in Casterly Rock. "A pleasure as always." She curtseyed to the man who rose to his feet to meet her.

"Lady Tyrell, the pleasure is mine," he walked to her and kissed her knuckles as she offered her hand to him. "Wine?" He asked, his voice gruff yet kind.

"I'm fine," She waved the offer off, it was clear he wanted to skip the pleasantries, and her curiosity meant she cared little for them. "I am forced to ask, what is it that the Hand of the King could require of me."

Whatever happiness was in the room seemed to vanish in an instant, "Very well lady Tyrell, I shall keep this brief and simple. You have been a friend to my daughter when she needed it most, and words cannot convey my gratitude for that."

"Her friendship honors me," Margery said truthfully, Sansa is one of the few things she found endearing about the capitol. Although honor was a favorite word of Lord Stark's, so her word choice was designed to appeal to the man before her.

Ned Stark gave her a ghost of a smile before that disappeared as well," This is a courtesy call. I am forced to ask you a question, and I need you, to be honest with me."

"Very well," Margery made sure her face was neutral, it would not do well to reveal too much.

"Did you dishonor your husband and lay with King Robert," The words seemed to disgust Lord Stark, and he looked at her with calm grey eyes and a pressed lips.

She couldn't fight the flush that came to her cheeks nor the panic in her eyes. Ned Stark was not a gossip, on the contrary, he avoided the whispers of the court unless the eunuch delivered it to him first hand. Which meant that her rendezvous with the King was common knowledge, which meant Cersei, Renly, Loras, her Father, and the entirety of court would know. "Yes, I did." her voice lacked strength and the pain from the bruises that the lecherous king inflicted on her came back in force.

Cersei couldn't let something like this stand, Renly couldn't publically allow this slight. At best, she would be shipped back to Highgarden as an embarrassment. At worst, the stories of her youth, when noble Lords would hand their adultering wife. She shook slightly as a new knot of fear coiled in her belly like a snake.

"Foolish child," A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, and she enveloped Lord Stark on instinct. Her tears burned as they dripped down her cheek, the pain from her bruises and her panic made her entire body shake as she clutched the Hand of the King, who tentatively returned her embrace after a moment. He held her without complaint as she cried, it was many long moments before she regained her composure. She broke the hug with the tatters of her dignity intact. "Why?" He asked.

Seeing no alternative, she told him the truth, and it did not surprise her to discover that Eddard Stark was the only man in King's Landing not to know her husband preferred the company of men. Even in the bleakest of times, it was good to know she could find something amusing.

They had moved to a sitting room as she told her tale, he had given her a cup of honeyed wine but drank nothing himself. She wiped the tears from her eyes before asking, "How did you know, about King Robert and me."

"He told me himself. The King bragged about it after your husband had question his authority was bragging about it in the small council chambers after your husband had questioned his authority." Eddard looked lost in thought for a moment, "This wasn't wise of you, Renly will have to say something or lose credibility. Robert's infidelity is common knowledge, but when it's with a woman of your social standing, Cersei will lose face if she doesn't take action."

"What do you think will happen?" Margaery personally believed Cersei would demand justice of some sorts, but it would be impossible to know what that would entail. The High Septon would get involved, and her father could potentially lose his position on the small council. Not to mention the damage this would cause to her husband's reputation.

"It's best for you to not concern yourself with that for now," Eddard assure, and she rolled her eyes. No doubt he would speak with her father and grandmother and do his best to leave her out of any decision making. She imagined he would also seek an audience with Renly if only to confirm her story. "However, you have my protection and the protection of the crown. You and Sansa can stay together for the time being; I will speak with your husband about it within the hour." Staying with the Starks could be beneficial, but it was the same as admitting guilt in this scenario.

"It's best if I go with you to talk to my husband," She could tell her makeup was a mess, and even if she was upset, she could not go in public looking like this. It wouldn't paint a good picture. Showing weakness before ned Stark was already a critical mistake one she could not repeat in the future. "He will confirm my story from there we can work out a plan to deal with this mess."

"It would be best if you did not get involved, there is no need to complicate things further." His tone was too dismissive, and she could not help the surge of anger she felt. He saw her a child and a fool, that was clear, but he didn't know how to play the Game of Thrones. He was too inept and blunt to realize how his actions would be perceived if she didn't go with him, her best option was being shipped to Highgarden and labeled a whore for the rest of her days.

"It would be best if the Baratheon's were not fools," he visibly tensed at her words, and she could see the reprimand ready to spill from his lips before he spoke. She decided to speak up, instead of wasting her time listening to the man defend his inferiors. "We should go and talk to Renly first. He will confirm my story, from there you can speak to Robert and try to get him to admit he was just lying to get under Renly's skin." She grits her teeth, "I will publicly apologize to Cersei once Robert admits to lying."

"You want the King to call himself a liar?" Eddard seemed surprised but almost amused. "He will not shame himself in such a way."

"What is better, a liar or a fool?" She question, to which ned had no response. "You will have to make him see reason, or else I fear I might lose my head." Margaery statement was a gross exaggeration; she did not believe she was in danger of execution over this.

Even so, the seriousness of her proclamation disarmed Lord Stark, as he seemed sufficiently cowled. He nodded his head in acknowledgment, "I will speak to Robert, but I don't believe I will be able to convince him. At best, he might apologize to you and Cersei."

"You must try," She confirmed. They talked for a moment more; Eddard questioned her story a bit, and she confirmed that Renly had asked her to father a bastard, a statement the older man seemed to have a hard time believing. They made their way to leave soon after.

"Your dress," He spoke, and her confusion must have shown, as he gestured for her to look down. The forest green dress she had word was stained by her tears and muffled by breakdown. She looked a mess, like a scared girl. Nevermind how her makeup looked after the whole ordeal. Looking at Lord Stark, she realized that his doublet was stained as well, crying into the man's chest like a frightened child had left her looking like one. " It would look odd if you made an appearance in such a state."

The fact he had noticed such detail before her was concerning; it meant that her mind was to scattered to be of any use to her. She would have to focus.

"You can borrow something of Sansa's if you would like for the time being, and can reapply your makeup as well," The kindly man offered, and she graciously accepted. She made her way to Sansa's room, passing the guards outside Eddard's door as she did. She knew where it was from her numerous times over the Stark household, and knew the girl would not mine if she took one of her dresses.

Things were spiraling out of control to fast. She would have to speak with her grandmother when Eddard talked to the king, Loras as well. She only hoped her father did not find a way to ruin everything before she had a chance to fix it.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of those who read, make sure you tell me what you think of the Story.**


End file.
